


Горячий рот

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Noele4ka



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka





	Горячий рот

У Питера невообразимо горячий рот. Во всех гребаных смыслах этого слова. Иногда Тони кажется, что он просто расплавится под напором этого жаркого дыхания, юркого языка и пухлых губ. Он максимально близок к этому в моменты, когда Питер вылизывает его теряющий твердость, до болезненности чувствительный после оргазма член.   
  
Это вовсе не неприятно, наоборот — бьет по нервным окончанием настолько, что в удовольствие. Каждый раз Тони терпит до последнего, ощущая влажный жар и даже толику смущения: ни один из его партнеров никогда не уделял столько внимания его прибору после секса.  
  
— Черт, хватит, — не выдерживает Тони и легонько тянет Питера за волосы вверх.   
  
— Почему? — смеется тот, поворачивает голову, подставляя ладони Тони щеку, и облизывает яркие от прилива крови губы. — Будь моя воля, не выпускал бы тебя изо рта часами. — Напоследок он широко лижет уже совершенно мягкий член от основания до самого кончика.   
  
От подобного признания — да и от последовавшего за ним действия — Тони прошибает током: не то чтобы это одно из самых странных заявлений в его жизни, но… Ладно, Питеру удается его удивить.  
  
— Я пошел. — Питер улыбается и подскакивает с кровати, подхватывая с кресла джинсы. — Вечером у меня никаких планов, может, на патрулирование выйду.  
  
— Напиши мне. — Тони зевает, садится на кровати, не спеша одевается.  
  
Питер клюет его в скулу и убегает, излишне сияя для человека, так и не получившего разрядки этим утром, что, учитывая его годы, “немного” странно.   


 

***

  
  
День проходит в суматохе, в спальню Тони заходит часа в три ночи, уже падая с ног от усталости. Сбрасывает надетый после душа халат и вытягивается на кровати. Уснуть не успевает: еле слышно скрипит дверь и пахнущий шампунем и своей любимой смазкой Питер падает рядом.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, шаловливое ты членистоногое, — хмыкает Тони, почувствовав ладонь на своем члене. — Я ни на что не способен сейчас, давай утром. — Он подтягивает Питера, перехватив рукой поперек живота, вжимает в себя и затихает.  
  
Питер заводит руку за спину и надавливает головкой уже практически возбужденного члена Тони на собственный анус, смазанный и растянутый. Мышцы легко расходятся, и Тони выдыхает Питеру в волосы от накатывающих ощущений. Тот не двигается и не сжимается: просто позволяет Тони находиться внутри своей потрясающей задницы.   
  
— Спи, — отвечает Питер на вопросительное мычание Тони: на что-нибудь членораздельное его не хватает.  
  
На удивление, им удобно, и Питер обнимает его руку у себя на животе, подтверждая, что его тоже все устраивает, и Тони позволяет себе погрузиться в сон.  
  
Возможно (практически точно, раз он не отлежал бок), ночью они разъединяются, но первое, что Тони чувствует, проснувшись — пульсацию вокруг своего возбужденного члена. Утро, тугая влажная дырка, банановый запах, на который у Тони теперь будет стоять до конца жизни.  
  
Питер вжимается бедрами ему в пах и, будто не выпускал с вечера, вцепляется Тони в руку до онемения. Движется короткими толчками, и Тони становится стыдно за свое бездействие: он переворачивает Питера на живот, нависая сверху, целует его в плечо и загоняет резко и быстро, как — он знает — Питеру нравится, и тот вознаграждает его долгим безумно возбуждающим стоном.   
  
Настроения на медленный томный утренний секс нет, да и Питер принял очень уж удобную позу: Тони точными движениями проезжает по простате, все сильнее возбуждаясь от коротких вскриков, подтверждающих чужое удовольствие.  
  
Питер запускает руку под себя, дрочит, то поднимаясь навстречу Тони, то толкаясь в кулак. Его спина ходит ходуном, а внутри — идеальный баланс жара и тесноты, и у Тони перед глазами пляшут красные круги от каждого движения. Почувствовав предоргазменную дрожь Питера, Тони принимается вбиваться со всей мощью, на какую способен, но кончить раньше Питера не успевает: тот содрогается, сжимая его член так, что легкая боль даже отрезвляет на несколько мгновений.  
  
По инерции Тони делает еще несколько толчков и наконец кончает глубоко внутри, тесно прижавшись к Питеру.  
  
Это лишает их обоих остатков сил, и несколько бесконечных минут они лежат, рвано дыша.   
  
— Останься так, — просит Питер. — Так хорошо.  
  
Недоуменно моргнув, Тони чуть сдвигается, подтягивает подушку, чтобы не давить больше необходимого. Питер еще шире разводит ноги; член Тони все еще внутри, и это приятное, хотя и непривычное ощущение. Тони не желает представлять, что случится, если они сейчас так и уснут: время еще раннее.  
  
— Знаешь, у акул пенис раскрывается, как зонтик, и пока не закроется, они не разъединяются, — слышит Тони сквозь дрему.  
  
Он чувствует, как Питер подрагивает от смеха, пытается обдумать услышанное и не замечает, как снова засыпает.  
  
Просыпаются они чуть в другой позе, но все еще соединенные.   
  
— Чувствуешь себя акулой, паучок? — Тони трется носом о его шею.  
  
— Не пауком точно, — смеется Питер.  


 

***

  
Днем Тони проводит небольшое исследование, обнаружив, что странному пристрастию Питера существует отдельное название. Впрочем, любому извращению оно имеется, и Тони понимает, что он, в общем-то, совсем не против, а даже очень за, хотя повторное пробуждение было малость… липким. Тони даже отдрачивает себе, думая об этом, тем более — это вовсе не расходится с его планами на сегодня.  
  
Питер выглядит немного настороженно, но предложение посмотреть фильм принимает с явной радостью. С самого момента, как он заходит в комнату отдыха, которую Тони тут же запирает — он не собирается проворачивать задуманное в месте, где их могут застать — со щек Питера не сходит легкий румянец. Он явно нервничает, и он в этом не одинок: Тони нервничает тоже.  
  
— Если не будешь активничать, то много часов не обещаю, но час-полтора… — усмехается он, расстегивая на себе брюки.   
  
Питер смотрит на него в упор и громко сглатывает.  
  
Они молчат, пока Тони стаскивает брюки и трусы.  
  
— Футболку я оставлю, если ты не против. — Если он в полной мере понял суть их последующего развлечения, то она будет только кстати.  
  
— Нет. — Питер не смотрит на его член, но тот все равно слегка возбужден из-за всей ситуации. — Если что, я не думаю, что ты будешь против, чтобы я тебе…  
  
Теперь Питер смотрит, и, кажется, его предложение может потребоваться прямо сейчас.  
  
— Думается мне, фильм смотреть буду только я. — Тони падает на диван и чуть раздвигает ноги. Возбуждение немного спадает из-за волнения. — Или ты можешь запустить его на планшете.  
  
— Ничего, у меня есть занятие поинтереснее, — смущенно улыбается Питер, и больше ничего не говорит, укладывается на диван поудобнее, берет вожделенный член в рот, мягко обхватив губами, и затихает. Тони запускает пальцы ему в волосы и включает фильм.  
  
У Питера невообразимо горячий рот. Во всех гребаных смыслах этого слова.


End file.
